


The Prince of Alberia

by xielenite



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Dragalia Pride Week, Gen, LGBT Headcanon, POV First Person, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xielenite/pseuds/xielenite
Summary: Left to her thoughts, Zethia reflects on how her brother Euden has grown.For Dragalia Pride Week 2020 Day 3: Bonds/Friendship
Kudos: 6





	The Prince of Alberia

My dearest twin brother… Euden. He is such a wonderful person… And perhaps the best friend I could ask for. 

We weren't really close to our siblings, but alongside him and Notte, I was happy. 

Though I may be trapped within the Other’s control right now, I can still view the world… And I can see how much my brother has grown.

I'm very proud of him. He fights with the resolve and trust of his friends, and his bonds. He has grown to be a wonderful leader. 

There are many aspects in which we are different. Despite being the Auspex, I don't think I'll ever come close to the charisma and hope Euden holds. 

It's kind of interesting, how identical twins are so different like that… 

Oh? You didn't know we were identical? Hee hee. We do look quite similar after all, don't you think?

When we were young… He was quite feeble and naive. But when he finally found his true self and decided to stick to that, I was so proud. And even now, he continues to grow as a leader -- as a person.

I couldn't ask for a better brother.


End file.
